Darkness Surrounds Me
by Akemi2013
Summary: A young girl is attacked, and then recruited by the Hellsing organization...what will happen? Well you'll have to read :P
1. The Beginning

**Darkness Surrounds Me**

**An Alucard love story**

**Okay, so this isn't my first story, but once I've been waiting to do for a while…Could I have some feedback? Thanks :)**

Ask anyone about me. Anyone. Well, except that one girl, but see, she doesn't count! But the general consensus about me is that I am a "walking encyclopedia" and "college soccer bound" and overall a "nice person." I am what others want to be. But see, being "perfect" isn't all it's cracked up to be. Well, everyone else's ideas of perfect. Sometimes, a person's idea of perfect it to be wielding dual handcrafted pistols!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mom! Momma! MOMMY!" I yelled, as I was looking around frantically.

"Whaaat?" My mother called back from her room.

"Have you seen my shuffle? I wanna go for a walk!" I replied breathlessly, as I appeared in the doorway.

"Another? You went on one just yesterday! Plus it's getting late hun, and you have biology to study! And don't forget about that vocabulary list for U.S. History!"

"Yeah, I know momma, but I'm just really stressed right now and can't handle EVERYTHING at this very moment. And I have 30 minutes until sundown, and I can stay up late tonight."

"…Okay…It's under your stack of papers on the table." She said. "You can't stay up late every night, you know."

"I know!" I called as I ran to the table and grabbed my iPod. "I won't be long!"

I walk outside and the cool air washed over me. A lot of the time during the school year, especially near exams, I would take walks to ease my mind. I popped in my ear buds, and started up my music. The sound entered my ears with a big BOOM, and I yanked out the ear buds and cursed loudly. It was still loud from mowing the lawn the other day.

I started walking down the dirt path away from my house. I turned down the music, although I knew it was going to get turned up again, although gradually this time. Linkin Park was in progress when the music was at a respectable volume. "Meh." I said as I hit next. Avenged Sevenfold popped up next. "Not in the mood.." I said. "Next." Maroon 5? "Nope."

"Ohhh! YES!" I said. Three days grace popped up with Animal I Have Become. My dad once told me that a person's music is a great reflection of their personality. Apparently, I'm an angry person, but a hopeless romantic.

I live in Farm Country, USA. Yep in the middle of nowhere. Okay, not true, but our town had about 4,000 people in it, and I was a sophomore in a class of 103. Yeah, that small. But that small school comes with great competition, as it is harder to get seen by colleges both academically and athletically. I am, well WAS a straight A student, until I started failing my AP biology class. It was online, and I procrastinate a lot, which makes it hard. Then there is the fact that I'm 10 pounds over playing weight in soccer. I'm a goalkeeper, and my vertical jump is lacking because of it, though I do think it useless since I'm tall. But I love food. That's why it's so hard for me to diet. But I also love goalkeeping. It's like my own little version of war, see, the other person is going to put the ball in the net by any means necessary, right? Well, I shall do the same to keep it out. I'm not scared of getting hurt, heck usually I hurt myself. I like hitting people. Maybe I should play football? I dunno. All I know is that I loose myself in the game. I just need a change. That's why I'm failing. I'm bored. I hate my life, even though it's "perfect." Sometimes perfect isn't what a person wants.

I looked out in front of me and then at the sky. It was dusk. Okay, so I was out a little later than I said I would be, but hey, I got my thinking and alone time in! I'm a happy camper, even if I have a lot to think about. I found my spot in between the woods and the fields and sat on my tree stump that was next to another tree. It was like my own little chair! I sat down, and popped my ear buds out. My ears were hurting a little. I just sat there for a few minutes, and then I heard something. Like a rustling in the woods next to me. I looked around into the bushes. "I can't see shit…" I murmered to myself. "Maybe I do need to head back." I said. I got back and started to head back. I left my ear buds out this time so that I could listen for more rustling. As I was making my way through a clearing in between two separate wooded areas, I heard some laughing. I whipped around to the direction, to see a man about six feet tall, and dressed in black. His eyes were red, and his teeth sharp and pointed. Chilled moved down my spine at the sight of him, and I've read enough myth and lore to know WHAT this was.

"Why are humans sooo pathetic?" He hissed. He made his way towards me, as I was still in shock as to what I was looking at.

"You are athletic, I was tell, there will be a lot of blood running through your veins…" He stopped and sniffed the air. "And your heart is already racing…that's good, good" He cackled.

I finally gathered my wits, and held my ground. I knew there was no running, maybe I could talk to him? Highly unlikely, but it's my only choice right now. I stood up straight, and looked him in the eye. "If I am to face death, what is death's name then? Might I know this much?"

His grin turned into a face of aw, as he looked at me with some admiration. "You have courage, I see, and some wit about you. Very well, I am known as Lathander, and since the prey knows the predator's name, what is your name my dear?" He said as he zoomed up to me with incredible speed. He grabbed my chin and pulled it up towards him with some force. I knew vampires were fast, but this fast? I never knew…

"Speak!" He barked.

"My…name…is…is…it is Elizabeth." I finally got out.

"Yes, speak, dog, speak." He released me, and laughed as I fell to the ground to my knees.

"You are interesting to say the least, but you will die. Tell me, are you a virgin girl?"

"Wha-What?"

"You heard me!"

"Yes." I said. My heart sank as I realized what my verbal vomit had done, and what he was going to do with that answer.

He grinned a sadistic smile.

"No," I said. "No I am not, I just, no." I said as he ran up again.

He grabbed my neck. His nails dug in slightly and I winced at the pain.

"Don't worry." He cooed. "This will only hurt a lot!"

"You know, they really don't make vampires like they used to anymore." A deep voice boomed into the woods.

Lathander paled at the voice. "The great Alucard. What a surprise to see one as powerful as you in such a rural area." Lathander tried to mask the fear in his voice, but I could hear it, and apparently so could this "Alucard." I smirked. Lathander noticed this and held tighter.

"Leave Alucard, this human is mine."

"I am not here for her, rather for you, but, seeing her courage…it is interesting, and, if she wishes, she could come with me?" He arched his eyebrow, and looked at me. I nodded.

"ENOUGH!" Lathander roared. "Do you want to die?"

"I do not fear death, if that's what you are asking, but I prefer to live." I said.

He growled, and said "Very well. Die then."

His nails dug into my neck, and tore into the muscle. I yelled out in pain, and then I heard a loud gunshot in the silence. A silver gun was pointed at Lathanders side, and he staggered back. I fell to the ground, slightly gurgling on my own blood with my hand on my neck to stop the bleeding.

In the place that Alucard stood, there was a wisp of shadow, and next thing I saw he was next to Lathander with a firm hold on the cowardly vampire.

"Wait." I said. "Give me the gun."

Alucard arched his brow, and looked at me. "You are not even strong enough to stand, and you will surely bleed out in a couple of minutes. This delay will surely be your death."

I shakily made my way to my feet, and held out my hand. "Give. Me. The gun."

He smirked. "Very well." I grabbed the silver gun from his hand, and it dropped to my side. It was heavy, definitely not made for a human. I took my other hand off my neck, and used it to lift the gun. I took aim at the vampire's head. "Goodbye."

My hand squeezed the trigger, and the bullet left the chamber in an instant. The vampire's head was gone before my very eyes. I heard a loud pop in my shoulder, and I was blown back by the recoil. I laid on the ground, just looking at the stars, and how beautiful they were.

Alucard retrieved his gun and asked, "Do you wish to come with me?"

I nodded.

"Remember, this was your choice."

I faded into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up in a room of…stone? Where was I? I quickly sat up, and blood left my head, and I felt dizzy.

"I see you are awake now." A female voice said.

I lifted my hand to my head and said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, and I am the Head of the government organization named Hellsing that is in service to the Queen of England." She elaborated with a smirk.

"WHAT? I'm in England?" I practically yelped.

"No need to yell, Nymph." The vampire Alucard materialized through the stone wall that was behind me.

"AHHCK!" I yelled, as I fell out of the bed. "Don't DO that!"

"Oh, this one will be interesting!" He bellowed with laughter. "Even more so than Police Girl!"

"Hold on, so last night wasn't a dream? And who's 'Police Girl'"

"Last night?" Integra snorted. "You've been in bed for two days now."

"You are kidding, right?"

"I don't kidd." Integra said. "Also Seras Victoria is another fledgling of Alucard's."

"How many are there of us?" I asked. "Just two at Hellsing, you and Seras, but, essentially, all vampires are Alucard's. You see, you are looking at Vlad Dracula himself."

**Okay, that whole banter about her life, that's for background…I don't know if y'all would like it or not, just lemme know! Also, you like her nickname? :D**


	2. Training and First Mission

**Alrighty! 17 views are good! I need feedback people! I don't know if you guys like it or not :/ Lemme know!**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Vlad Dracula? Vlad the Impaler? You mean to tell me that he is Vlad Tepes the third himself?" I said.

"So you have heard of me, haven't you Little Nymph?" Alucard said through a sly smirk on his face.

"Of course I have! I know like everything! Well, at least the information that history passed down…I love myth and lore, and I'm interested to hear what parts are true and what parts are false! Would you mind discussing your past with me sometime?"

"Of course, but another time. Here." Alucard turned to the table and lifted a bag of red liquid. Ahh I see.

"Drink." He said plainly, while forcing the bag in my face.

I took it, and he leaned against the table, watching my actions intently.

I popped the cap off the bag, and looked at it, unsure of how to get the blood out.

"Umm," I said.

"Drink!" Alucard said.

"Well yeah, I know that much!" I shot back. "But how do you get it out?"

Alucard laughed. He reached behind him and grabbed a glass. He walked towards me, took the bag out of my hands and ripped a corner. He then proceeded to pour the contents into the glass, and gave it back to me.

"Thank you." I replied, slightly flustered. I hated getting put on the spot like this.

_It does not matter, it is nourishment. Drink. Do it now, coward! _A voice said in my head. I turned to the probable source, and glared. He just had a big wacky grin on his face. I brought the cup up to my lips, and I drank, still glaring at my maker.

"Wonderful! You respond well to challenge! This will be fun…" he said as he walked through the nearby wall.

"Good, you are not useless. After all, a vampire who does not drink is not a vampire." Integra said. "Your training begins tomorrow. I will send Walter for you this evening at 7:38 sharp."

"That's a little exact?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the time of sunset today." She replied coolly. "Have you forgotten already?"

"No sir…Well, what time is it now?" I asked.

"It is 2 in the afternoon. Get some rest and Walter will wake you. Good day Elizabeth."

"Good day…" I said as I adjusted myself in my bed. My new life…or death? I don't know…My family! They must be worried sick!

_They think you are dead. And you are. They have closure. Any attempt to communicate with them will just confuse them and make the adjustment worse. This is your new life. Act like it. Embrace it. _That same voice from before said to me.

I thought about his words for a minute. They were true. Flawless logic. Dammit!

_You're right._ I replied.

_Always. _

Maybe I do need to let go. At least they are safe.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_RAP RAP! _"Mrs. Elizabeth? It is time to begin your training."

I sat up, still groggy from the few hours of sleep I got. That must be Walter.

"Come in." I said.

An older gentleman wearing butler attire opened the door and stepped inside my room.

"My name is Walter C. Dornez, butler to the Hellsing family. I understand you are the newest vampire to our organization, and you have little to no training?"

"Yes sir," I replied. "I've handled a .22 rifle and a 12 gauge shotgun, but that's about it." I said.

He sighed, and then said, "Let us get started. It will be a couple months before you will have the proper aim with a hand gun, and then we will proceed with special weapons."

"Alrighty! Let's get started!" I said cheerfully. I've always wanted to learn how to shoot!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Hours turned to days, days into weeks, weeks into months, and I was finally getting really good at shooting a hand gun. Walter taught me well, and he became a father to me. My 17th birthday was coming soon, in about 2 weeks, and already Walter was talking about plans.

"Walter, you know as well as I that I will have many birthdays. This one is no different!"

"Yes, Beth, I know this, but I don't have much time left you know! And I do have a surprise for you. It may be early, but you will need it soon enough."

He turned and then presented me with a brief case. I looked at him with a questioned expression, and he gestured me to open it.

I snapped open the latched to the case and opened the case.

Inside were the two most beautiful handguns in the world, second to maybe Alucard's Casull, which I used to put down my first lowlife vampire. The handgun for my left hand (as indicated by the ejector being on the left side of the gun) was black, with silver engravings that read "Misericordiam Dominus" across the barrel of the gun. (A/N The Lord have mercy; it's Latin). The other for my right hand was blood red, and the black engravings where the Hellsing motto, along with the seal that holds Alucard, and in turn, me.

I turned to Walter, absolutely shocked.

"Walter, I love them!" I jumped on the man, and hugged him tightly until he started tapping on my shoulder to let go.

"Haha, sorry! Still try to get used to…yeah!" I laughed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Beth. Would you like to…" He gestured to the shooting range.

"Of course!"

I went up to a lane that was open, ignoring the looks I was getting from the other soldiers.

_Why is she even here?_ I heard someone say.

"I'm here," I started loudly, "Because I chose. I chose to live, is that so wrong?"

Everyone in the room looked dumbfounded.

"What?" I said.

Walter put his hand on my shoulder, and whispered, "No one said anything, Beth."

I looked at him weirdly, and then I thought for a second.

"Wait, I just read-"

Walter just nodded. "Continue with your shooting, you will no longer be training with me."

"Who will I be training with now?"

"Alucard."

"For special abilities?"

"Yes." He replied. Then he left to do what I assumed to be to alert Sir Integra.

"Great." I murmured to myself. I started shooting with Amber, my right handed red gun. I hit the target with deadly accuracy.

"Your shooting is getting better," A deep voice said behind me. Alucard. "Considering the fact that the target is still."

I turned to look at him, and he moved to press a button on a panel. The target move about two hundred meters back. He pressed another, and the target began move side to side, and towards me.

"Like a ghoul." I announced.

"Precisely." He replied. "Shoot."

I took aim with Amber, and shot the target three times in the heart area, although they were slightly staggered. Then I took aim at the head, pissed that I missed so badly, and shot directly in the forehead.

"That aim is not good enough for a vampire. You use too many bullets. One is all you need. One well-placed shot, and it is done. You need to tap into the power you possess. Forget all you know about the tangible world. It is worthless now. Take aim at the target, and forget it is two hundred meters back. The target is right in front of you! Use your third eye! Now shoot!" I did as he said and lifted my gun. The target was far away, wait no, forget it! It's up on me! Right in front! Third eye, third eye…

Suddenly, the target wasn't so far. The target was right there, so close I could touch it! I took aim for the heart, and shot three times. I looked up, and there was, wait? One hole?

"Shit." I said. "I missed twice."

"You have little confidence in yourself. You simply shot the same spot three times. You are ready, Little Nymph."

"Ready for what?"

"Your first mission."

"YES!" I said.

**XxXxXxXxXxX** (A/N I am putting in "Sword Dancer" from the Show, but then I will get on track with the OVA...I think...I dont know yet, though I wasn't fond of Incognito's character...)

"Hellsing Intelligence has reported that a mysterious computer chip implanted on a human allows them to be artificially turned into vampires." Ferguson said. I was being briefed on my first mission!

"A foreign college student, already deceased, came back to life after having the chip removed 12 hours after. Several armed policemen were killed in the morgue; it is your job, Elizabeth, Seras, and Alucard, to eliminate the ghouls and the Freak in the Morgue before they are released into the country. Be aware that we are on our border line of jurisdiction between the Hellsing Organization and Section XIII. Expect the Vatican to make an appearance. Is this understood?

"Yes sir!" Seras and I replied in unison. Alucard just nodded.

I got back to my room and packed a few weapons. Of course I packed Amber and Shadow, my brand new shiny guns, but I also packed a silver knife just in case combat became a little close for comfort.

All three of us met downstairs to meet with our squad. Alucard hung back while Seras conversed with a few.

"Why don't you ever talk to the others in your group?" I asked my maker with my arms crossed.

"I don't have a group." He said as he arched a brow. "Though, if I did talk to them, they might become too comfortable around vampires. We don't need that, now do we?"

"I take it you won't be riding with us, then?"

He laughed at this, and said, "No, I have no need for that transportation."

"Ahh I see. Could you teach me how to move like that? Like through shadows and such? OH! And walls too!" I got a little excited.

He chuckled. "So eager to learn. Very well, when we get back. After all, I am to train you, am I not?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Right men, women, move out!"

I turned my head to our squad leader, and looked back at Alucard, but he was gone. "Ninja!" I said, and I laughed to myself. It was a joke from back home with my close friends.

I got onto the vehicle, and off to where ever they were going. I'll be honest I was too excited to be going on a mission to listen to the briefing.

"Hey Beth! Sit with me!" Seras exclaimed.

"Alrighty!" I said.

When I sat down, Seras shifted a little, like she was uneasy about something.

"What is it, Seras?"

"It's nothing, it's just…I wanna ask you something."

"Sure, shoot!" I said.

"Well…" She began. "Have you…have you drank the blood yet?"

"Well, yeah." I lowered my head a bit. "Have you?"

"No," she shook her head a bit. "No I haven't."

"Seras! You have to! You'll starve! That's like a human not eating!"

"I know, but I just can't, it's like I'll lose a part of me, like the humanity that's left inside of me if I drink."

"Seras…you do understand that you aren't human anymore, right?"

"Well, yes bu-"

"And that you are not only putting yourself in danger, but others around you in danger as well? What if you lose control? You won't even be a vampire anymore, just an animal. It's important that you drink. Just listen to my advice. Okay? And if you need help downing it, I'm sure me and Alucard can shove it down your throat. Just sayin'."

Seras gave me a horrified look, and I laughed and said, "Just kidding! But seriously, you need the blood."

"Okay…" She said as she hung her head._ I think she just needed to hear it from someone like her_, I sent out to Alucard, knowing that he was listening.

_If it gets her to drink, then fine. A weak vampire cannot hunt other vampires properly. I also see you are adjusting to your telepathic abilities nicely. _

I smiled at the compliment. _It's just too cool not to use! You are there, aren't you?_

_Yes, I am. However I will not be fighting the filth you will be facing. I have other things to attend to._

_Oh really? Well stay close then. I have a bad feeling, and I'm not quite sure of my abilities yet; and Seras, well yeah._

_Understood. I am sure you will be a fine vampire._

_Thank you. _I replied smiling again.

"What are you smiling about, Beth?" Seras asked.

"Oh nothing, just fond memories of being human." I don't quite know why I lied, but oh well, it's done.

"Oh I see, I remember when…" Seras went off on a long story on why her fellow police officers called her "Kitten" and such, but I just sat there and nodded. I wasn't really listening; I was too excited for the mission.

Getting there took a while, or about three of Seras's stories to be exact. I readied Amber and Shadow. They shot 8 mm silver magnesium explosive rounds. Walter was trying a new recipe. Nothing was leaving this building alive, or rather, undead except the three of us.

I decided to take point, as I have the fastest reflexes out of all of them, considering Seras hasn't drank a drop of blood yet. Then I heard something. I told the men to hold back as I crept forward. I heard moans. Like a bad zombie film moans. I knew what that meant; I mouthed the word "ghouls" and the troops passed the word down. I gave a 'One, two, three' and we all engaged the ghouls.

It was a mess. Some of our soldiers were bitten and decided to go honorably, before they turned. It turned out that I did need my knife, it saved my life, I think? I heard Seras saying "Yes Master" over and over. I think he was talking to her, trying to encourage her maybe.

Many of our men fell, well, many is a word that describes too little death. We had four left out of ten. Suddenly, we heard a loud male voice.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" It screamed.

"Is he…is he screaming for his lover?" Seras asked.

"I don't know Seras, but it doesn't matter now. Think of all the people he's killed. It's time to en- AHCK"

I saw a flash of metal as multiple swords past me, and another pierced my stomach. I watched as one hit our squad commander, and one hit Seras in the back of the neck. I looked back, and the Freak was dead by the mysterious, swords that reigned down upon us. Wait…they are blessed! Oh my God…they…they burn!

_Master, we are in trouble. These swords, they aren't just silver…they're blessed. God I hate it when my feelings are right. Are you close?_

_I never left._

As if on cue, "Welcome." Alucard said as he entered through the wall. "Welcome Judas Priest!" He said menacingly.

"And now O kings, be ye wise. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son lest He grow angry, and ye perish in the way for His wrath may quickly kindle…"

Alucard grinned, and started laughing. The Priest did not think this funny at all, but I couldn't help it. I started to laugh with my maker. It hurt, but I removed the blessed blade from my stomach, and I stood.

_Ready? _I asked.

_No, take Seras down the hall. I will handle the Priest._

_Very well._

I ran to Seras and lifted her off the ground. "Come on, Master will be fine, let's go."

"No ye don't, ye filthy monsters!"

The Priest said some chants, and various papers flew across the room, and the swords pinned them onto the walls. Suddenly, I felt closed in. No, no way.

Me and Seras stood as the battle began. The priest was strong, and fast. He had **trained **for this. Alucard dodged a few bayonets, I believe they were, and then an idea sparked in the Priest's head. I could tell, because a sadistic smirk grew on his face. Suddenly, bayonets flew towards me and Seras before I had time to react. Suddenly, a red cloak stood between us and certain death. Can't I do anything right? I was supposed to take Seras down the hall! I acted as a crutch for Seras, helping her up. She hadn't healed yet, thanks to her not drinking. We hobbled away, but ever so slowly. I looked back to see Alucard pinned onto the wall with various bayonets in him. The priest stood in triumph. I have to do something!

_No. _Alucard's voice said. _Go now._

As he said that, the Priest beheaded our maker.

"NO!" I shouted. Me and Seras looked on as our maker's head rolled towards us. Seras picked it up, and said, "Master…"

I looked at the priest, whose gaze was on us now.

"Seras, go, go now!" I said, as I pushed her down the hall with me. If he could behead Alucard, I'm no match for him.

When we were far enough away from the Priest, I tried one of the doors. My hand burned as soon as I touched the door knob.

"Dammit!" I said. "Blessed." I said as I looked at Seras. Suddenly, a voice entered my head, and by the look on Seras's face, one entered her's too.

_Drink my blood. Do it. You'll never be a full vampire chained to me. Do it!_

I thought for a second. Would it be so bad to have to be a servant of Alucards? What would happen? Would I have to leave the mansion? No…I don't think that would happen…but…

_DO IT! Do it you coward!_

_I'm not a coward! _I shot back.

_Then drink. _He said simply.

Some blood was running off Seras' hands onto the ground from my master's severed head. I took off my gloves and cupped my hands together to collect the liquid.

"You aren't really gonna do it, are you?" She said.

I glared, and said, "Yeah. I am. And so should you."

I brought my hands up to my mouth, and drank. I felt a surge of power through me, and I felt free. Like I could do anything! I turned towards the Priest, who was right up on us. Seras was cowering in the corner, and I just stood and smirked.

"I will wipe that filthy grin off ye heathen face!" Roared the priest.

"Father Alexander Anderson! What is a Section XIII priest doing on Hellsing territory?" Ahh, that was his name. There stood Integra, with two body guards at her side.

Anderson turned, and threw two bayonets that hit the bodyguard next to Integra. He ran up on her and push that against the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" I said.

"And why not? Your master and servant is dead. I decapitated him."

Integra started to laugh. "That's all you did?" She said in between breaths. "You should know that those tricks will not work on this vampire."

"Huh?"

"You should have drunk the blood, Police Girl." A disembodied voice said. But I knew who it was.

A swarm of bats entered, and flew together to form Alucard.

"Take your leave now Father Anderson." Integra said.

"Very well, I have…preparation to do." Anderson said as he walked away.

"Why didn't you drink the blood?" Alucard turned and asked Seras. More like demanded in my opinion.

"I…I felt that if I drank the blood…I lose a part of me…something human."

"You are an idiot. As for you, Little Nymph, you did as I asked. You are worthy to walk beside me in the night."

"I…I am?"

"Yes. Training begins tomorrow. 7:39 sharp." He said.

Alucard walked away, and I tended to Seras. I did over hear Alucard and Integra's conversation.

"Why do you keep Police Girl around? What is binding her to you?"

"I don't know. You humans are incomprehensible, but I suppose you are rubbing off on me. It's about time for a vampire to have a few companions in the night." He said.

"Little Nymph, Police Girl! Come!"

"Yes Master!" We said in unison.

"Stop. Elizabeth." That's the first he's said my name…

I stopped and gave him a funny look. "Yes?"

"There is no need to call me Master. You are your own master. A true Nosferatu. You are now my equal."

"Yes ma-Alucard."

"Come Police Girl!"

"I have a name. Its Seras Victoria. Not Police Gir-"

"No, you are Police girl, until you become a proper vampire." Seras groaned.

_You should stop now…don't push it… _I said to Seras. She jumped and looked at me.

"Comes with it." I shrugged.

As we were walking, I thought for a second. "Wait, you knew…" I began. I thought again. "You knew I would drink."

"I did."

"How?"

He grinned, and faded away into the shadows.

_How about you teach me that now? I really don't want to ride in that van again, and if I have to listen to another story…God help me._

I heard a laugh.

_It is simple. Let go of the Earth. You have nothing to hold you down. Connect with the shadow, and follow me to the Mansion._

_Okay…_

I thought of being weightless…I stood there for a minute, reaching for the shadows. They were welcoming. They were cool and damp. I reached harder with my mind, and suddenly I was pulled into the shadows physically. I looked around, and saw a red tint. Must be Alucard's aura…

I followed it, but then it disappeared. I thought for a second. If I had to let go of the Earth to get up here…then maybe I need to reach for it again!

_That's right. You are smarter than you let on Little Nymph._

I reached towards H.Q. with my mind, and suddenly I was thrown into another room of stone, but it was not my room. It was much darker. I turned, and there was Alucard, sitting there on what looked to be a throne, grinning.

"You know, you expect me not to call you master, but you still call me 'Little Nymph.'"

"I do."

"Why do you call me that?"

"I found you in the woods, did I not?"

"Well, yeah, but aren't Nymphs helpless?"

He chuckled. "You were when I found you. You have grown…but you are still little."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "compared to you!"

"You should get some rest, Little Nymph. Walter will give you an extra pack of blood tonight. You need to recover."

"I'm fine!" I said, protesting.

Alucard tilted his head to see over the top of his glasses, and gave me a look, and then looked at my stomach. I followed, and saw a huge gash that was still four inches deep.

"Ohh." Was all I could say.

"Vampires can still have adrenaline rushes, and since you were prone to them as a human, you are more susceptible as a vampire."

"Oh well! It's not gonna kill me, right?" I said.

Alucard laughed, and said, "Go Little Nymph, and rest."

"Oh kayy…" I said with a huff.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I reached my room. I saw the bed, looked at the bathroom, and then back at the bed.

"Fuck it." I said. I grabbed the blood off the table, and started the bath. I put in some special salts into the bath, and hopped in while sucking on the blood pack.

"Multitasking at its finest." I said to myself.

In the bath, I watched my wound heal before my very eyes. It's something incredible to see. I finally got so tired, that I practically passed out on my bed on top of the covers. I then hit the button to my coffin, and went to sleep.

**Sooo? What did you think? Is Alucard OOC? Gah! I need some feedback people! SPEAK TO ME! Lol! XD**


	3. The Lesson and the Valentine Brothers

**TALK TO ME! Lol! I'm gonna stop writing if no one gives me feedback! OH! And please no flamers! Don't hurt me!**

**Alucard: Wow.**

**Me: Words can hurt more than gun you know!**

**Alucard: Just wow.**

XxXxXxXxXxX

I awoke the next evening and prepared for training. Since I was no longer a fledgling, I didn't have to wear my uniform anymore (which THANK GOD! I hated that thing! Poor Seras…)

_Where am I to meet you?_

I heard laughing.

_Fine, don't answer me!_

I thought for a second. Well, I could see his aura in the shadow dimension (as I called it)…He's testing me! Testing me before the fucking lesson! I hated that in school!

I concentrated again, and I was pulled into the shadow dimension. There I saw a red aura again. But as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

_Dammit Alucard! Come on now!_

I thought again…he's probably in his room. I pulled towards Alucard's room, and I was thrown into it.

"Well done. You are getting better."

"I try." I said as I dusted myself off. "Don't you ever clean this place?"

"I'm never in here, what's the point?"

"Nevermind. What is my lesson today?"

"Regeneration."

"Don't I need to be hurt to…oh. Damn."

Alucard smirked. "No, you will see. I want you to touch the shadows again, but don't allow yourself to be sucked in. Feel the shadow's power. I want you to channel it through your body. Move the energy around. Try it."

I reached out and touched the shadows again. I felt the pull, but I pulled back. It was like a game of tug-of-war in my head. I finally pulled some shadow free, and a played around with is inside my body. I felt it move all over.

"Now channel it!"

I forced the shadow to my hand, which immediately became shadow like. I gasped, and I almost lost it, but I held it in my hand.

"With the shadow's power, you can take the form of anything. The shadow is what backs a vampire's power. Only those vampires with an open mind can channel the shadow's energy."

"How does this relate to regeneration?" I asked.

"You don't know it, but your body is made of shadows. Observe."

Alucard stood from his 'throne' and his arm became a shapeless length of shadow.

"Incredible…" I said.

"This is what a vampire's power is. The few, who don't realize it, and those man-made freaks, are beneath us. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I said. I didn't quite believe it, mainly because I was not proficient yet, so how could I be above them?

"Your training is done; you have the rest of the night to yourself, but be on guard…" He grinned. "I may just test you."

"Oh really? We shall see." I said, returning the grin. I entered the shadows and got back into my room. This is gonna be a long night…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Nothing ended up happening. I guess Alucard enjoyed seeing me on edge, considering my lesson was "regeneration." I really didn't feel like losing a limb. I did get some extra sleep though; Integra has orders us to be awake during the round table conference the next day. I wasn't aware of England's hierarchy system, and I wasn't about to learn. After all, did it matter? I was a monster; all I knew was that my opinion would never be taken seriously. Seras and I were in her room in the basement. She was a little…upset to say the least that Walter had replaced her bed with a coffin. I mean, I slept in a coffin! What's the difference? It's very comfortable too…definitely what I would take my eternal rest in!

It wasn't very long until Alucard showed his face.

"You are an idiot. Once you turn you back on the light of day and begin your path through the night, no sunlight will ever shine upon you again."

"Be nice, Alucard! Some can't adjust to this as well as you and I can…"

"Silence. No draculina of mine will refuse to drink blood."

"You sound like a father right now."

He gave me a look.

"Master Alucard, I was just on my way to deliver this to you…" Walter began as he walked towards a case on the dresser. He opened the case, and there was another one of Walter's masterpieces.

"The anti-monster 13-mm combat handgun – "The Jackal." Unlike the .454 Casull modified rounds you've been using, this gun uses its own custom rounds. Length: 39 cm long. Weight: 10 kg. Maximum: 6 rounds. It is no longer something a human could wield."

"The custom rounds?" Alucard asked.

"13 mm steel explosive rounds."

"The casting?" Alucard inquired.

"Pure Macedonian silver."

"And the tips? Explosive type or mercury type?"

"Pre-blessed, mercury type."

"It's perfect Walter!" Alucard said. He sounded like a kid on Christmas.

"My utmost thanks," Walter said politely.

"This…should be good enough to best Father Anderson…"

Seras immediately took the chance to get a closer look at Alucard's shiny new toy.

"Ohh! Ahh!"

"Ms. Victoria, I also took the chance to modify your weapon as well…" Walter said, as he pulled out a huge, well cannon! I have no idea where he had that thing, but I sure as hell didn't see it…

"The 30 mm anti-freak canon; The Harkonnen. There are two types of shells, depleted uranium shells and explosive steel incendiary rounds. It's powereful enough to destroy all land and air targets, excluding the largest of tanks."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?" Seras yelled.

"It is your weapon, Ms. Victoria."

Trying to get her to calm down, I said, "Wow! Seras! That weapon is amazing!"

"You use it then…" She said with a glare.

While Seras and I were bantering, Walter was on the nearby telephone.

"We are aware of the situation. We are located in the basement. Yes Sir. It will be a few hours before the military police see our sudden loss of contact…during that time, we must protect the council room…There is only one way to that door. We will make our stand there. I have Master Alucard, Master Elizabeth, and Miss Seras here with me. We shall split into two groups. One will be on your side as a defense. One will be offense. How does that sound?"

Murmuring on the phone continued…I could make out "hallways" "teeming" and "ghouls."

_Great. _I said to Alucard.

_What, you don't like ghouls?_

_They are boring._

A huge grin grew on Alucard's face.

"Ten years ago, how did you get to Master Alucard down in the basement?" Walter asked who I assumed to be Intergra.

"Precisely. Please be patient. We shall be there shortly."

"Ahh, so I get to see the Angel of Death make an appearance tonight?" Alucard said.

"Huh?" Seras and I said.

"You will see…" Alucard said.

"You put the Rookie with the veteran, and you might as well have one normal soldier…" said Walter. "Seras Victoria, you are coming with me. Master Elizabeth, would you mind come up the back side of the army when I give the signal?"

"Yes Sir!" I said. These _things _ATE our friends. They will pay, AND those behind this massacre. They will not get anywhere NEAR Intergra!

Alucard began to audibley laugh. "Hmm…hmhm..hm hmm ah hahahahaha!"

I looked at him.

_Your enthusiasm will aid you in this battle._

_You being in my mind all the time is getting annoying. _

"Are there any normal people in this organization?" Seras asked aloud, to no one in particular. She went with Walter, and I was left with Alucard.

"Are you ready, Little Nymph?"

"I guess."

"Why so sad? The battle has just begun. Can you feel them?"

"Who?"

"The vampires?"

"There is more than one?"

Alucard laughed. "Use your senses beyond what you have in the tangible world. Remember! Let go! There are two. One is mine! It might be a little bit more fun this time around!" He said, as he walked through a nearby wall.

I decided to try it out. I let go of the Earth. I reached out to the shadow, but I didn't allow myself to become sucked in. I touched the shadows…and I tried to use the shadows as senses. Soon enough, I could feel every living and undead thing in the area. I could feel Walter and Seras in the shafts…Integra and her council members in the council room…and Alucard in his room. Of course. He never goes after anyone. He waits for them to find him. I found hundreds of unknown ghouls, and two different signatures…They were the vampires we were facing. The ghouls have taken the first and second floor, and making their way to the third, where the council members were located. I heard the phone ring, and I was pulled out of my extra senses. It was Walter.

"You may proceed, Master Elizabeth."

"Walter, you can still call me Beth!"

"I know, I'm just being formal."

I hung up, and began my ascent through the Hellsing Mansion.

I started in the basement. A couple ghouls here and there, nothing bad. I did fine a couple non bitten soldiers, and I pointed them down the path I had cleared. As I walk down the halls of the first floor, that when I heard the intercom come on.

"Uh, hello? Is this thing on? Al_right_! This is a shout-out to all our listeners in the Round Table conference, and a special hello to that whoring little bitch Ms. Hellsing! Can you hear me? We...are...the VALENTINE BROTHERS! I'm Jan Valentine, and it's real nice to finally meet ya'."

I listened in horror as sounds of crunching noises came through the speakers.

"We appreciate you joining us for this late lunch! We are currently enjoying the delicious taste, of the Hellsing membership! And while you're waiting for us to kill **you**, we highly recommend pissing yourselves, followed by a course of praying to your impotent God! Then cowering in the corner and begging - always good - but if you act now, there's still time for an old-fashioned SUICIDE! Thank you London! We love you! Good night!"

"No…" I whispered.

"No. No. NO! NOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

I ran through the halls, slashing every ghoul I could find. I had lost it. A fit of rage sent me all over the mansion in the blink of an eye.

_Nymph, calm yourself. There is something I wish you to see. Come to my room for a…demonstration._

_Very well._

I was still teeming with energy that I was able to connect with the shadows easily, and I actually had a smooth landing in Alucard's room.

"So what is this 'demonstration'?" I asked.

"Stay to the side. He will see you, but do nothing unless provoked, understood?"

"Yeah, okay." I said, disappointed. I was hoping I was going to get in this fight.

_Another time. For now, watch._

I heard an explosion down the hall.

"I know you're here…" A voice echoed down the hall. "You can hide all you want, but I can sense your powerful energy rising from down here…and another…interesting. The great Alucard requires help?"

A figure dressed in white emerged from the shadows.

"Hide all I want? Help? No, I never run nor hide, neither need help. She is here to observe. Which it is wonder that you arrived when you did…I was merely tired of waiting." Alucard said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Alucard. My name is Luke Valentine…the one who will surpass you."

I giggled. Both of them glared at me. "Sorry!" I half whispered through giggles.

Luke continued. "For the longest time, I have been hearing your name during many missions…Lord Alucard."

_Why does he call you that? I know you're like the best of the best, but really? If he really believed that, he wouldn't be here._

_That's what I'm going to find out. _

"Stupendously powerful, he gracefully swims in an ocean of blood!" Luke finished…I think. I hope there's no more to this long-ass speech!

_Try hearing one __**EVERY**__ time you are challenged. _Alucard commented.

I stifled a giggle. Luke glared, but this time, Alucard too held a grin.

"The Inhuman One. A Nightwalker. More pure than the darkest of night, a creature of the depths of darkness. I understand now that all of those rumors are true. When I was human, I feared you, and when I ceased to be human, I admired you. A paragon of immortality. I have been chasing your shadow that melds into the darkness."

"Absurd. There is no such thing as immortality in this world."

"It is as you say, 'The legend of your immortality will end today.' I will kill you and go beyond my dream!" Luke FINALLY finished.

Suddenly, Alucard's glass tipped over, and both men drew their gun and aimed, both at point blank range. When the glass hit the ground, both shots were fired, and both received shots to the head. Luke lay on the ground, mouth wide open; Alucard lay in his chair with a grin on his face.

Luke started to laugh, as did Alucard. Luke sat up to take a few shots, which all hit Alucard. Alucard decided to show off a bit, and shot without looking, missing Luke every time. Though, I gotta hand it to the guy, he's fast.

"I'm not like the others you've fought! I will kill you and become number one!" Luke roared.

"I was born for this…" He said.

Luke suddenly got ballsy, and ran up on Alucard. He held the gun to Alucard for head and said, "Check." However, Alucard had an ace in the hole, and he held the Jackal to Luke's stomach and fired. He missed again, but these shots…they destroyed the stairs…what does he have planned...?

"What's with that gun?" Luke said.

"What wonderful reflexes!" Alucard applauded.

"I thought I told you not to count me into those you have fought before me! I have all the abilities you vampires have! No! I have more than you!"

Alucard responded with a whistle.

"Wha? What the hell? Why isn't he dodging my bullets? Is he immortal?"

"Close!" I called. "But he doesn't need to dodge. Lesson 1: Regeneration!" I smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

"He's more injured than I…I can beat him! The Great Alucard!"

"This…this is glorious! I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Alucard commented. "Nymph, you have witnessed lesson one. Now you will see a preview of what is to come!"

He turned back to Luke. "What was your name?" He inquired.

Luke was visibly scared now. "Lu-Luke Va-len…tine?"

"Luke Valentine! I classify you as a Category A vampire!"

The blood…on Alucard's face! It's gone! Incredible!

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Levels Three, Two, and One. Situation A. Cromwell Approval is now in effect. Hold release until target is silenced." As Alucard said these words, darkness crept upon us. Eyes began to pop open everywhere, and even I was a little frightened.

_No worries, Little Nymph. Stand your ground._

_Yes sir! _

"I shall now educate you on how a REAL vampire does battle!" I honestly don't know if that was directed at me, or Luke…probably Luke.

Luke gasped as Alucard's body turned to shadow as his arm did yesterday. Suddenly, a giant hound leapt from his body. No, a second, and a third! Alucard's limbs fell to the ground, but I think that was more for effect than anything.

Luke began to scream like a sissy girl. His scream made everything look like it belonged in a crappy haunted house from back home. A gun emerged from the hound's mouth, and shot off one of Luke's legs at the knee.

(A/N I thought this was one of the most bad-ass kills Alucard's ever had! Well, second to Incognito…XD)

I guess Luke had an adrenaline rush, because he kept trying to hop away on one leg, which I found highly amusing. The hound shot another leg off at the knee, and now the vampire was helpless.

"What…What the HELL ARE YOU?" Luke screamed.

"What's wrong? You've only had a couple of legs blown off. Come get me! Summon your familiars! Transform your body! Regenerate your legs and GET UP! The night is still so young!" Alucard mused.

"Hurry, Hurry! HURRY! The real fun's just begun! HURRY!"

"YOU GOD DAMN MONSTER!" Luke screeched.

Alucard's face fell. "I see. You are just like the others then…you are nothing but a useless piece of flesh!"

"Piss off, Hellsing toy!" Yeah, he's not exactly in a position to taunt… "You are just some vampire who is the Anglican Church's DOG!"

"SILENCE!" Ohh boy…he's pissed…

_You're damn right I am._

"If I am a dog…then you are nothing but dog _food._" He said with a smirk. His ound proceeded to consume Luke Valentine, who did actually scream again like a sissy girl.

"So that's all he was after all? Damn punk. He was more of a piece of shit than a man. A piece of dog shit, no less. After this, I can see how weak his companion is. Yet he's giving them a hard time…"

Alucard turned to me. "They will be fine."

"What did you learn today?"

I laughed. "I learned that 'A' you like to show off and 'B' I wanna be able to do that! And what was that hound? Did you create that?"

Alucard chuckled. "So eager to learn…no, he was Baskerville. My familiar. My Hell Hound and long time friend to me."

"Interesting…do I have one?'

"Not a dog; a different animal. You must summon it to see though."

"I'm guessing you know what it is?"

He gave a knowing smile, and proceeded to sit on his throne. I sat onto his coffin.

"What else do you want?" He said as he looked at me.

"I want to meet my familiar!"

"Tomorrow."

"Noo. Tonight!"

_Tomorrow._

_Tonight!_

"Fine."

"YAY! What do I do?"

"Reach within yourself. Reach into that place you don't want to reach."

I stared for a second. "I don't want to…"

"A moment ago, you wanted to learn. Do it."

"I'm not ready to face that part yet!"

"And why is that?"

"I see it as a weakness."

"That's the point. You must take your weakness, and make it stronger. Once you do that, your familiar will deem you worthy of meeting. Your familiar isn't summoned, it is called, but it comes when it wants to. It is a separate entity."

"This will take time, won't it?"

Alucard nodded.

"Very well, I will get started…and you never denied the showing off thing."

Alucard grinned as I stepped into the shadows and returned to my room. I guess the rest of Hellsing will clean up the mess.

_There isn't much of Hellsing left. I am going to aid in clean up, I expect you to as well._

_Yes sir…_

I groaned. It's going to be a long night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yay! Chapter 3 is done :D Lemme know what you think! :D

Oh ,and Alucard, a very badass kill you had there.

Alucard: *Insane grin* Thank you!


	4. Familiar and Rio!

**Gah! I'm so late -_- I'm sorry! :(**

**Ahh this is my favorite OVA episode…the third! Oh and speak people! Please? Or Ally will get you!**

**Alucard: Did you just call me-**

**Me: Yes. Yes I did :) Whatcha gonna do about it?**

**Alucard: *Pulls out Jackal***

**Me: AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Alucard: That's right.**

**Me: Still! I need reviews! It's amazing what a small review does for a reader's morale! Even if it's "Your grammar needs work, but I like the story" type thing :)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The clean-up of Hellsing H.Q. was…disturbing to say the least. Our friends and coworkers were brutally killed, and we had no time to stop this before it happened. It helped having the shadows around…I didn't want to handle the blood and such on my own. And poor Integra. The council blamed her for a surprise attack on the mansion. It was bullshit! She was ordered to go through and put down the ghouls herself, including the ones that once were the Hellsing membership. Seras walked with her just in case Integra was overwhelmed, but Seras was ordered not to shoot. I couldn't believe how much damage the Valentine brothers did. The survivors consisted of the round table members, Intergra included, Walter, Seras, Alucard, and me. That's it. Who this…Millennium was…they were going to pay. What did we do to them to deserve this?

Clean-up was concluded after 3 weeks. Everyone slept in the sublevels until we could remove and replace carpeting, paint over bloodstains, and replace various items around the mansion. Then there was the fact that we needed an army to replace those lost in the attack. Walter said not to worry…he said he had found mercenaries, hired guns, to replace our friends. I didn't like it, and from the sound of it, neither did Integra. These men called themselves "The Wild Geese." Hmph. Whatever. I want to see them in combat before I can trust them. After all, they will be defending us in the daylight hours, no?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The Wild Geese arrived today. Their captain, Pip Bernadette, was briefed on their job, but the group had not been. They arrived at the mansion at about 8 p.m., just before sunset.

I was in Seras' room, talking about what we were going to get while shopping – Integra promised us a day out – when Integra walked into Seras' room.

"Miss Victoria. The new members of the Hellsing Membership will require a demonstration. Would you kindly come upstairs with me to meet these men?"

"Wha-What? Oh! Yes Sir!" Seras replied.

"As for you, Elizabeth, you are to remain in the dungeons with Alucard, understand?"

"Aww but I wanna-"

"No. Walter will keep you down there."

"Okay…"

_Dammit._

I went into the shadows and appeared in Alucard's room.

"This is bullshit! I want to meet them!"

Alucard grinned.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Let's go and meet them then."

"But Integra forbade it."

"And?"

I looked to the side, thinking a bit, and then back at Alucard.

"Alrighty, let's go."

Alucard instructed me to follow his lead. "You need to look intimidating…and your short stature isn't helping Little Nymph."

"I'm five and a half feet tall thank you, and by human standards, that's tall!" I shot back.

"Still…nothing to do about that now…" Alucard thought for a minute. His mouth opened slightly, and it appeared that a light bulb went off. He walked over to some double doors, which I assumed to be his closet, and he opened them. He walked in (I couldn't believe that a MAN has a walk-in closet, and I barely have enough room for my uniform and a few extra clothes…), and he came out with a black hat. Simple in design, it resembled a fedora, yet it looked much older than that time period.

"It no longer fits me." He said. "Here. It will give you height that apparently doesn't exist. You know how to walk through walls, don't you?"

"Says the man who's seven feet tall!" Alucard smirked. I pulled my hair bow out of my hair and ran my hand through my dark brown hair to smooth out some bumps. Then I put on the hat. It was a little big, but I wasn't drowning in it. "Anyway, if it's anything like moving through shadows, then yeah!" I said.

"Good." He said. He started to walk, and then stopped. "It suits you." He said.

We entered the shadows and entered into the hallway behind Integra. She didn't notice anything, thank God. Then we eavesdropped for a little bit…

"Behold!" Integra said. "A genuine vampire!"

"Hello!" I heard Seras squeak.

_She could at least TRY to be frightening. _I thought.

_I don't believe she holds that ability…_

I almost blew our cover by laughing, which was pretty much nothing but the fact that Integra didn't hear us.

I heard a man say with a thick French accent, "What? You are a vampire?" I heard him laugh for a little bit.

"Why, yes, yes I am. Hello!" Seras replied.

The entire crew laughed.

"Sir, I think they're laughing at me…"

"Then give them a demonstration, Police Girl." Integra said.

"Right!" Seras snapped. "Here we go!"

The man laughed again, and said, "If she's a vampire, then I'm Frankenstein's Monster!"

Then I heard a series of _WHAPS_, and then I heard a thump.

"Ca-Ca-Captain!" The whole crew yelped.

"She's a freak! Did you see what she just did? She just flicker her finger and knocked me over! You…you really are a vampire, aren't you?" The man said.

Alucard beckoned me, and we entered through the wall.

"You're damn right she is. The Police girl maybe the lowest of the low, but she is still a vampire."

All of the men looked at us, dumbfounded that we entered through the wall.

"What a pitiful, cowardly group of little soldiers, are you sure they will be of any use to us?"

"Do you think we should we test them?" I asked, following his lead.

Before Alucard could respond, Walter came running through the doorway.

"I am truly sorry sir; I tried to keep them downstairs…" Walter said as he approached us quickly.

_Psshht. Yeah right. _Walter knew how much I wanted to meet them. He wasn't even in the dungeons like he was supposed to when we left…

"These men will be guarding us while we sleep…We came to take their measure…"

"Oh, sir…" Walter interrupted our stunt. "A letter has just arrived."

"A letter?" Integra repeated. "From the Vatican's section XIII. Head of the Iscariot Organization…Enrico Maxwell!"

Needless to say I had no idea who this man is, nor his organization. And I was Catholic too! Well, baptized anyway…

Alucard and I headed back to the dungeons to complete a lesson before daylight arrived.

"So who is this Enrico Maxwell? And who are the Iscariots?" I asked.

"The Iscariot Organization, named after Judas Iscariot, the apostle who betrayed Jesus, is a top-secret wing of the Vatican charged with the active pursuit and extermination of demons, such as vampires, and heretics. Given that the Hellsing Organization not only employs vampires but is run on the principles of Protestantism, Iscariot is their natural rival, despite their similar aims."

"So it's all back to humans can't get over their differences, correct?"

"Yes."

"Interesting…"

"It is. And I have no doubt that Maxwell will bring Father Anderson with him." Alucard smirked.

"We are going to a museum! You can't really open fired with civilians around!"

"And why not?"

"They are innocent! Well, to an extent. They have nothing to do with this meaningless feud between Catholics and Protestants. But hey, if he shoots first, have at it."

"And you wouldn't take the shot if you could?"

"I'm not saying I wouldn't shoot him, I mean he plunged a blessed bayonet into my abdomen, but I have little confidence in my aiming ability to shoot him with a crowd of people behind him, ALSO considering the fact that the bullet WILL go through him anyways if I did hit him."

"And what if they are to be dragged in? You were dragged in, as you remember."

"Yes, but I think l needed to be dragged in."

"Oh really?" He said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, let's just call it fate."

"And fate it shall be, though you should not be holding back. Your familiar doesn't like it."

"It will have to hold on for just a little longer."

We arrived in the dungeons and entered Alucard's room.

"Oh! Here!" I said, handing him the hat.

He shook his head. "It never looked good on me. You keep it."

"Really? Thanks!" I said while placing it back on my head.

"You're welcome." He replied. "Onto your next lesson…shape shifting."

"So wait…I can make myself anything? Like what you did with the bats?"

"Precisely."

"What about people?"

"People are harder to mimic. People have a certain behavior that close family and friends will recognize as being non-characteristic. You may look like them, but it takes much time to study the movements of the person themselves."

"Ahh…I see. So this ability will really only be useful for animals?

"More or less. The easiest form for me is a dog, as my familiar is one as well. You will have to meet your familiar to move into your easiest form."

"Oh come on! Really? Not yet!" I said. "Let's work on combat! Yeah!"

"You are delaying the inevitable."

"I'm not ready yet. I know it. Give me a little bit, alright?"

"That is disappointing." Since you will not face the truth about yourself, your lesson is concluded."

"Okay…hey! I have an idea! You never discussed what was real and what was myth in what history past down about your past!"

"You never asked after your first night conscious here."

"So let's start simple! The book Dracula…is it true? Everything?"

"No, not to the last detail. You see…"

We talked for hours about his past. From his beginnings with his family, his horrible upbringing by the Turks, betrayal by his brother, his deal with a devil, and where he has been since becoming a Hellsing member. He is quite an intriguing person, and I can't help but to think that his personality now was influenced by what happened TO him, not by just simply by his species change. The physical change in a human body shouldn't affect a mental state.

"That is an interesting theory."

"You read my mind because you wanted to know what I thought of your past. Unfiltered. You know, that's got to stop. I learned how to act physically, and I'm not about to learn to act mentally."

He grinned. "Too bad. One thing about your theory. It suggests that I was a monster, even as a human."

"Humans are capable of some heinous things. But they are also capable of some great things. We vampires are creatures of higher thinking as well, so we are capable of the same things, great or horrible. I know of what you have done, both said by history and yourself. However, the past is done, and the future is just that. A person's personality pretty much sets up their future with decision making and such, therefore a person's personality is fate."

Alucard paused to think for a moment. "It was my fate to kill millions of people? My fate to become a Hellsing member? My fate to turn you?"

"That's what I'm proposing…I still have to research it, but I have literally forever to do that. I still have to attend college! Heck! Even finish high school!"

"Do you believe that you could go against it?"

"Yeah, I mean, there are always variables, such as knowing what your usual answer is and such. Like when you go to a restaurant and order the same thing every time you go, but then thinking 'Hey, I always order that, let me get something else.' Though every time I say that I get the same thing anyway. It's probably very hard to overcome. It's basically trying to change your personality."

"Interesting. You have given me a lot to think about. Daylight is coming, however. Remember Integra would like us to be present at the museum meeting with Section XIII. I suggest getting a few hours of sleep before we leave."

"Good idea!" I said. "See you later!" I said as I walked into the shadows. I really didn't want to get up so I could stand by Integra and watch Alucard battle Anderson. Unless I get Maxwell…Highly unlikely though…Oh well! I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Today was my first day out without a mission. I decided to dress well considering we were going to a royal museum. The hat stuck, I really liked it. I only had one kinda nice shirt, and that was my black button up uniform. But there was no way I was wearing the skirt and stockings! I threw on a pair of dark dress jeans and a pair of black converses that I begged Integra to get for me. Make-up was useless, all of my scars and blemishes have disappeared since becoming a vampire, but it didn't hurt to flat iron my hair to curl under.

According to the letter sent by "Enrico Maxwell," we were to meet with him at the Museum of Art at 3 O'clock sharp. They were late. They were most definitely late. Integra was most unhappy…I could just tell by her aura.

Alucard, Seras, and I were in the room next to Integra, only a wall away, and definitely with-in earshot.

"What time is it Walter?" Integra asked.

"It's just past 3 O'clock sir." Walter replied.

"They ask to meet with us…then show up late? Are they luring us into a trap?"

"Not even they would try to pull off something in the middle of the day in a public space, especially, when they are at the heart of enemy territory."

Suddenly, we here voices approaching.

"You really have to come here in order to appreciate this place…" A man trailed off. "They've maintained everything perfectly…just what you would expect of a Royale Museum."

"Yes, you are quite right." What sounded like a butler added.

The first man stopped walking, and said "What's this? Are we late?"

The second man said "It would appear so."

The first man continued. "Ahh, hello. So sorry to keep you-"

"Don't come any closer!" Integra interjected. "What brings the Vatican here? And no less than the Iscariot division?"

"Ahh, this is no good. It seems our reputation precedes us…First, let me introduce myself. I am the head of the Iscariot Organization, Enrico Maxwell. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Hellsing.

"Introductions are meaningless." Integra spat. "State your business."

"Now, now! Let's not be so harsh! We are not here to fight you today."

"Now how can I believe that? You've done nothing but show contempt for our treaty; this latest incident with Anderson in Northern Ireland is inexcusable! He killed two of our best men! I barely escaped with my head still attached! Don't tell me you-"

"Will you shut up!?" Maxwell interrupted.

"How dare you!" Integra said.

"You really expect us to just let you do as you please? Two men? I could care less if two _BILLION_ of your Protestant scum were killed by my men! I wouldn't even be here if it not for His Holiness' direct order! So just shut up and pay attention you ignorant Protestant _SOW_!

Alucard's smirk mangled itself into a frown, and he moved through the wall, leaving Seras and I behind.

"A sow?" I heard Alucard say.

"Seras, go and find a distraction. This may turn ugly." I said.

"Right! Right away!" She sped off to find something. She's a smart girl, she'll figure something out. I entered to hear the second part of Alucard's interruption.

"Nothing like Iscariot to inspire the fear of God in its people. Such fearsome insults…Two thousand year of your enumerate prattle; truly some things never do seem to change."

"The great vampire Alucard! And the fledgling? The Hellsing family's pet monsters. "I don't believe we have met in person before.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, and now I must say goodbye. You call my master a sow and expect me to allow you to live? I'm afraid I'll just have to put a bullet in you."

"Now what's a man supposed to do, when someone points a gun at his face? It's a bit one-sided, so let's bring something to make this fight a little more…interesting. AAAAAAAANNNNNNDERSOOOOOOOOOO OONNN!" Maxwell roared.

"And now O kings, be ye wise. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son lest He grow angry, and ye perish in the way for His wrath may quickly kindle…" Anderson began as he entered, his sharp blues eyes focused on Alucard.

Alucard laughed, and a silent acceptance of Father Anderson's challenge was delivered.

"Anderson…" Maxwell said. "Stop! STOP!" He said as Anderson walked past him.

Alucard chuckled again. This can't happen…

I then tried something I never would have tried before. I attempted to enter Alucard's _mind. _I wanted to know just what he was thinking. I reached out to his mind, and not surprisingly, his walls were down, because he was too preoccupied with Anderson. I meddled through the various things that Alucard was going to do to Anderson, things that would give a grown man nightmares. But there was an echo; a haunting, hollow echo that resounded throughout his mind. _Kill me._

I gasped, and removed myself. I ran towards Alucard, and yanked him back by the sleeve of his trench coat.

"Not here, or now!" I hissed.

He gave me a questioning look, and shook me off. He continued towards Anderson, and lifted his guns. Anderson drew his blades.

"AAAMMMEENNN!" Anderson roared. The second they were going to strike each other, Seras showed up. Wait…tourists? Is she insane?

"Hello!" She said. "Japanese tour, right this way!"

I stood in shock as Anderson and Alucard lowered their weapons.

"This is neither the time nor place for a fight…" Anderson said.

"You are right." Alucard said. He turned and said, "I'm going back to bed. Getting up in the middle of the day is exhausting." I followed him as he walked out.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What?" I replied.

He turned and grabbed me by my shirt collar, and pushed me into the wall.

"Why did you enter my mind?!" He growled.

I struggled a bit to try and loosen his grasp. He held tighter.

"Answer!" He barked.

I stopped struggling and looked dead into his eyes. "Doesn't feel very good, does it? When someone knows your deepest, darkest secrets?"

He let go and I slid to the ground with a thud. He turned around with a scowl, but not a second later, I heard laughing. It started slow, and then picked up into a full bellied laugh.

He looked back at me.

"Yes, you will do." And with that he was gone into the shadows.

"Now what was that?" I murmured to myself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Back at the mansion, I had to know what he meant by 'You will do.' It was driving me insane! I moved through to shadows and entered Alucard's room.

"Now what the hell was that?" I demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied with a stoic expression.

"Your bipolarness! I don't care if you ignore me, or toy with me, or beat the shit out of me, just pick one!"

His smile picked up a bit.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! And what was 'you will do?' suppose to mean?"

He sighed. "Do you understand how old I am?"

I stopped for a second. "Well, yeah, you are pushing about five hundred and some odd years, why?"

"I'm tired, Elizabeth. I've lived for too long. And I can't very well leave Master without a trump card, now can I?" He smirked at that last observation.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you really want to go? To _die_?"

"It has crossed my mind a few times, yes."

"No! You can't! That's really cruel, you know that? To have people et attached to you and just leave them like that!" I marched up to him. "Cause if you think it's that easy to just leave us like that, you are sorely mistaken! I dealt with the same damn thing my whole freaking life! I wished for death to take me away from my sad excuse for a life, but I was too chicken shit to call upon death myself! Then you come along, and _**finally**_ make things interesting, and you are going to _leave_? I think not!" I said. By this point, I was at the foot of his throne, scolding him for what I did for sixteen years of my own life.

"Your familiar is ready to meet you." Alucard commented.

"Don't you change the subject! You will promise me you will not attempt suicide, or succeed in that matter, nor throw any battles, are we clear?"

Alucard stood up. I took a slight step back…he towered over me. I went too far…

I shut my eyes in preparation for any punishment for what I said, no, what I demanded my maker to do...

I stood there frozen, until I felt a hand cradle my neck, and then the slightest peck on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Alucard's face in front of mine with a warm smile…a genuine smile, gracing his face.

"I promise."

I was in sheer shock at what he had done. His smile returned to a smirk as he sat again.

"Now, are you ready to meet your familiar?"

"Uhh, umm…" I stuttered out.

His smirk grew. It was starting to piss me off.

"What?" I growled.

He shrugged. "Your reaction interests me. You are very slow with these things."

"So what? I'm your toy now?" I growled.

"Hmph." He replied with a Cheshire grin.

"…At least stick to one or the other. I'm going to bed." I turned towards the door. "You just wear me out!" I said as I walked away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As I exited Alucard's room, I felt an odd sensation. Something was watching me. It wasn't Alucard…I can _always _tell if it's him. This was something different. I kept walking, but as I walked, the sensation grew stronger, and so did my pull towards nearby shadows. I decided to humor myself and enter the shadows to see what has been watching me. As I entered, I there was no emptiness as usual, but a rather large black bird. Maybe a crow? Or a raven, I could never tell the difference.

The bird cocked its head, and then I heard words materialize from the shadows.

_ I am a raven. You should learn the difference, vampyre. _

"You? You are my familiar?"

_Surprised? Or disappointed?_

"No, no!" I corrected. "Ravens are very wise and intelligent creatures!"

_Hmm…you're a smart one. My name is Lilith._

"I am Elizabeth, nice to meet you Lilith!" I said cheerfully.

_A pleasure to meet you as well. You must be off now, daylight is approaching. Until next time vampyre…_

And with that Lilith was gone.

It was awesome, to meet my familiar! I decided to go back and tell Alucard that I met her. I moved through the shadows and entered Alucard's room.

"Hey, Alucard! Guess who I jus…" I trailed off at the sight of him. He was asleep, yes, but blood streamed from his eyes. Without warning, he started coughing up blood. I ran over and started shaking him.

"Alucard! Wake up! Hey!"

With that he bolted up out of his chair and pushed past me.

"It…was a dream? Just a dream…" He murmured to himself.

I walked towards him and lightly touched him on his arm. "How long have these nightmares been occurring?"

He paused for a second and looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "I don't know what you mean." He said very plainly.

"Oh, come on! Everyone has that one reoccurring dream. Only the lucky ones don't…It could be a memory, a wish, or just some sick and twisted thing your mind can come up with. I have one, and it is a sick and twisted idea spawned by the depths of my subconscious. You aren't alone, Count."

His ears picked up on the last part, and his smirk returned. "I suppose you are right."

"Oh, and I met Lilith!" I said changing the subject. "She seems pretty cool!"

He turned to face me. The blood was gone from his face; I'm assuming it was absorbed back into him. "She is. She is one of the higher demons of her form. You should be honored." He said.

"I am!"

"Remember, your familiar is an ally, not a servant. Don't abuse them, or they will turn on you."

"Yes sir!"

"It is time for us to get some rest. Good day, Elizabeth."

"Good day, Count." I said as I walked through the shadows to get to my room. I changed into my night shirt and shorts and climbed into my coffin. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_I ran…ran without purpose or a goal in mind. I was soon lost in this labyrinth of a forest. I twisted and turned, and tried to see where I had last came from. The trees seemed to walk around as a gust of wind swept through the forest. I started running again…running from what? I haven't a clue. My mind kept telling me __**go, go! **__I raced around trees until my eyes met a horror no person should ever see. _

_A corpse, left to hang on a tree limb. Its eyes were long gouged out by the scavengers of the forest, and parts of flesh gone by the crows that surrounded it. I froze at the sight of this…**thing** before me. Then, the corpse's hand…it twitched! Oh God! It's **moving**!_

_It lifted its arm up to the rope and began to struggle with it. I slowly backed up, step by step, until I bumped into something and it let out a growl. I turned, and a clone of the hanging corpse was behind me. I turned to run, but there was another, then another. Soon I was surrounded by corpses. I fell to the ground, unsure of what to do. A hand grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me back onto a blade that was pushed into my back..._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**BAM! **_"Owww" I moaned. Apparently, my mind managed to scare myself shitless, and I slammed my head into the roof of my coffin. I elbowed the button to my coffin, and the top slid off. I sat up, and I was blinded by the light in my room.

"You should really look into getting a traditional coffin." I heard a familiar voice comment. "You could save yourself some headaches."

"Pun intended?" I asked Alucard.

He just smiled. "Breakfast?" He asked, as he held up a bottle.

"What time is it?"

"It's six in the afternoon, Little Nymph."

"Okay…Breakfast sounds good." I said. "Might I ask what you are doing here?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of blood.

"You sounded distressed, so I decided to return a favor." He replied. "I am curious though, when was the first time you had that dream?"

"I was five." I replied.

"Such an interesting dream to be having at such a young age." He observed aloud. "What could have prompted such a dream?"

"Nothing that I know of. I think my subconscious just enjoys taunting me."

"Nothing? No violent acts to prompt such a dream?"

"Nope!" I said in between sips. "Trust me; it confuses me more than you know."

"Hmm." He said. "Integra has a mission for us."

"Really?" I perked up. "Where?"

"In Rio." He replied. "We are to investigate Millennium further there."

"Are they that psycho-terrorist-artificial-vampire-making-group you and Walter always talk about?"

Alucard chuckled. "Yes. You need to play a part." He handed me a manila folder. "The package with this is at the foot of your coffin. We leave in a few hours, start packing." And with that he disappeared into the shadows.

"Ninja!" I murmured to myself.

I opened the folder and my information on the mission was on top. I was to be Mrs. Linda Brenner…born December, blah, blah, blah, wife to J. H. Brenner, blah blah. I looked to see the others. Pip was to be our help, Seras was to be snuck in with a coffin, and Alucard was to be J. H. Brenner, blah, bla-wait.

"What?" I yelped.

I moved into my shadows and pushed my way into Integra's office.

"You can't be serious?" I said holding up the envelope.

She smirked. "I am serious. You are to complete your mission and do your job."

"Bu-"

"No." She said. "It's the only way to get you in…unless you want to stay behind?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but I shut it.

"Fine."

I moved into my shadows again and back into my room.

"What? You don't like it?" I heard Alucard say.

I growled.

"Don't blame me. You told me to pick one." He said.

"Hmph."

"Open the package. It gets better." He said as he disappeared through the shadows again.

I walked over to the package and tore off the black wrapping paper that was ever so carefully put on there. I opened the box, to find a black, pencil-cut, strapless dress.

"Ohh no. There's no way I'm wearing _**THAT**_!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sure enough, I was gonna wear it. But the only reason I did was because of the ankle boots the came with it…no judgment. I decided to add in the black hat I had…it added a classy look to the dress, making it less formal, but still nice

As I was packing, Walter decided to pay me a visit.

"Hello, Beth!"

"Hey Stranger!" I said as I ran over to hug him. "What brings you over here?"

He pulled out a box wrapped in the same black paper as the dress. "Master Alucard sent this to you, and he asked me to deliver it."

"Oh?" I said. It better not be another girly outfit…

I took the package and placed it on my coffin.

"Thank you Walter!"

"My pleasure, Beth! I must be off now."

"Alrighty! I'll see you later, and don't be a stranger and visit me sometime!"

Walter chuckled. "I will." he replied as he left.

I walked over to the box, half afraid to open in, half curious as to what it could be.

I pulled off the wrapping paper, and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful black trench coat. Complete with gun holders, knife pockets, and grenade holsters! I just stood there, marveling at it. It was definitely coming with.

I put on my dress and such after I packed, and brought my stuff onto the plane by shadow. I saw Seras talking with a bunch of her friends in the Geese, and Alucard was stood off to the side in a black suit with an overcoat. Seras was the first to see me.

"Oh my God Elizabeth! Why don't you ever dress like that normally?"

I heard a couple whistles, and I definitely did not want to delve into their thoughts.

"I don't know," I replied, "It's just not me."

"You definitely should do it more often!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alucard, grinning in triumph.

I walked over towards him. "Yes, you win this time. But only because Master ordered it!"

"For once, I believe I agree with Police Girl."

"Oh do shut up! I do like the new look, though."

He smirked. He snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. "I couldn't very well have my wife dressed in blue jeans and sneakers, could I? That was what you were going to wear, wasn't it?"

"They're Converses, thank you!"

He frowned slightly. "And what is the difference?"

"There is a big difference!" I protested.

"I was going to add that nice trench coat you sent me. It was very nice, by the way." I said with a smirk.

He didn't reply; he just pulled us through shadows and onto the plane, where I was seated in front of him. Two glasses of red liquid sat on the table between us, and Pip was in the set of seats next to us. I looked around for Seras.

"Where's…"

"She is in luggage part of the plane, in my coffin."

"How did you manage that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked and looked out the window of the plane.

"You didn't force her? Did you?"

"What option was there? She still hasn't drank her blood yet. The flight to Rio would kill her."

I tried to speak for her, but she was making it difficult.

"Wait…If you were with me, how did you get her into the coffin?"

"My coffin is no ordinary lump of wood." He said with a frown.

"Okay, okay!" I said trying not to offend him. "I didn't know!"

The door to the plane was shut, and the fasten seat belt light came on.

"Oh God." I breathed as I clutched the armrests.

"What? A vampire scared of flying?" Alucard asked.

"Maybe a little. I didn't know; I've never rode in a plane before. Like ever."

"Hmph…" He said. "Calm yourself. If we go down, you'll survive."

"Yeah, but I won't like the way down!"

"True."

They plane started moving forward, and I started to involuntarily pushing myself as far back into the seat as I could. I managed to let go of my left armrest to close the shade on the window so I couldn't see our ascent.

"Relax!" He demanded. He thought for a second. "If I didn't know you better, I would have thought you weren't from your day and age."

I have a nervous chuckle, as the plane was still ascending. "Well, I've been asking myself the same question all my life."

The plane eventually leveled out, and we were at cruising altitude. I felt better about getting up and walking around, and I could hear the muffled cries or Seras downstairs.

"Pip?"

He jumped. "Ye-Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I never introduced myself. I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Beth!" I said cheerfully.

"You are the vampire the came with Alucard the day we arrived at the mansion, aren't you?"

"Yeah that was me, listen, I've been noticing you and Seras have been, 'getting along' per say, and I wanted to let you know that she may be in need of some company right about now."

He looked down for a second and agreed. "Yes, I suppose." He got up and headed downstairs to the luggage area.

I walked over to my seat again and sat down.

"What was that?" Alucard growled.

"What?" I said. "Just cause Seras is a vampire, doesn't mean she can't have a love life!" I protested.

"I don't like it."

"Of course you don't! You are her like pseudo-father. Admit it! You don't want to let go!"

"She isn't ready yet! She can't even come into her own!"

"Oh kaaay…" I said with a sly smirk.

Alucard murmured something…along the lines of "still don't understand women."

I chuckled to myself.

He stood and leaned over me. He grabbed both armrests, trapping me in. His face was a mere two inches from mine.

"But I do plan to learn."

He leaned in further and planted a peck on the tip of my nose, then returned to his seat as if nothing had happened.

"One does not simply understand women!" I stated plainly.

"It is no simple task, but it isn't impossible, Little Nymph. I've nearly figure you out."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." He said with a smirk.

"Well, good luck with that!" I said. "I'll be right back, I going to get my iPod real quick."

"Alright."

I got up and walk to the other side of the plane. I pulled out a case that had my iPod and walked back over. I was about to sit when suddenly, the plane shook with some turbulence, and between that and my heels, I fell backwards onto Alucard.

"I was not aware that you wanted things to progress so quickly." He said with a raised eyebrow while attempting (and failing) to hide his normal smirk.

I slapped my forehead and tried to get up. His arm snaked around my waist and held me there.

"I rather like this position…" He said.

I sighed. "I'm sure you do."

I tried to get up again, and was held back again. I just glared at him.

"I wasn't joking." He said with a smirk.

"Okay then!" I said, and then I made myself comfortable. I popped my ear buds in and started looking for a song. I felt an ear bud pull from my ear. It was Alucard of course. He took it and placed it into his ear. He then took the iPod from me, and just looked at me with a grin and I shook my head.

He clicked his way to All Songs, and then hit shuffle. Who knew the King of Vampires knew how to work an iPod?

"Now you are just insulting my intelligence." He commented.

Of course Avenged Sevenfold came up first. His nose wrinkled and he clicked next. Cake? Nope. Aaron Carter? God I forgot that was in my library. Next. AFI was skipped. The next song began with a violin. He put the iPod down and began to listen. I then realize what the song was…it was When You're Evil, by Voltaire.

"Do you know what song this is?" I asked.

"No, the intro just caught me."

"Okay…"

_When the Devil is too busy_

_And Death's a bit too much_

_They call on me by name you see_

_For my special touch_

_To the gentlemen I'm Misfortune_

_To the ladies, I'm Surprise_

_But call me by any name_

_Any way it's all the same!_

I slapped my forehead when he grinned ear to ear.

_I'm the fly in your soup_

_I'm the pebble in your shoe_

_I'm the pea beneath your bed_

_I'm a bump on every head_

_I'm the peel on which you slip_

_I'm a pin in every hip_

_I'm the thorn in your side_

_Makes you wriggle and writhe_

If at all possible, the smirk grew even wider.

"I do enjoy your music tastes." He commented.

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

He skipped to the next. Eric Johnson was next with Cliffs of Dover.

"This one is instrumental." I commented.

Next.

The next song to come on was Broken, by Seether feat. Amy Lee.

"Uhh let's skip this one…" I said.

"Why? I want to hear this one."

"Okay…"

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

He was silent throughout…no snarky comments, just a slight smile.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

"A very nice song." He said. "On to the next!"

We continued this all the way to Rio.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The plane landed smoothly, though I was still uneasy. Alucard kept a firm grip on me the entire ride, not letting me move an inch.

We exited the plane and got into a long black limo. As we were on our way to the hotel, I was glued to the window, looking at the sites.

"God, it's gorgeous! I've only dreamed of seeing these landmarks! Come see!" I said as I gestured to Alucard.

"I've seen it many times before now."

"Well it's my first!"

It wasn't long until we arrived at Hotel Rio. I couldn't believe how tall the building was!

Alucard exited the limo first, and helped me out (I was having issues with my beloved boots). He gripped my waist again, and we walked in together.

A young boy with ginger hair met us at the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

"A reservation for two. Brenner is the name."

The young boy's fingers tapped on the keys as he was half mumbling "Brenner…Brenner…"

"Ahh! Here we are! J. H. Brenner and L. C. Brenner! That would be the penthouse suite, would you like help with your bags?"

"That won't be necessary." Alucard replied.

"Hey! Where are we taking this?" Pip yelled out across the lobby. I cringed because everyone started looking at us.

"That goes up to the penthouse." Alucard replied smoothly.

"Alright." Pip replied. "EY! EEEY! That goes up to the PENThouse!"

_He's attracting too much attention._

_It'll be fine._

"Uhh sir…" The bell boy interrupted our mental conversation. "Are those your bags?" He said, pointing to Alucard's, Seras', and my coffins that were nicely covered with a thin black sheet.

"Yes, they are." I replied. "We will be touring for a while." I said, while hugging Alucard. "We're just married, and we are doing a world tour for our honeymoon, right sweetie?" I said. Alucard nodded. "Please, excuse them, for me?" I said with a great big smile.

"Uhh, well…"

"Please?"

"Oh…alright…I guess it won't hurt…"

"Oh! Thank you! You know a girl's gotta have her shoes…" I said as I turned Alucard away and towards the elevator.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled." Alucard commented as we entered the elevator.

"He was young. All you need to do is feign interest and he's under your spell."

"I don't know if I should be proud or jealous."

"Hmm." I replied. "That's up to you, though you should know what I mean."

"And how's that?"

"Walter has told me of the years you took the form of 'Girlycard' back when you last hunted Millennium." I said with a smirk. "A wave, a smile, and then they're yours."

"No argument there."

The doors opened, and we were in the penthouse. The sun was still up, and Sir Integra must have one hell of a sense of humor, because the sun was setting in our window. I used the shadows to close the drapes.

"Still sensitive to the sun?" He questioned.

"Nope, I just hate it. Even as a human I hated it!"

He just chuckled.

I started to look around. I've never been in a penthouse before, considering the biggest building our town had was a three story hotel.

Alucard moved to the couch and sat, and just watched me as I explored room after room.

"It's like a house for rent that a couple hundred feet in the air!"

"You'd think you came from the dark ages with the way you act about everything." He commented.

Pip entered our suite, and said, "What is this? My hotel's a cheap room around the block!"

"Cheap hotels can be charming." Alucard commented.

_You sound like you've used that trick before._

_Is that jealousy I hear?_

_Just amusement..._

"Is that so?" Pip mumbled, and then he directed the men where to place our coffins. Seras was in Alucard's, while hers and mine were used to sneak our guns in, plus some blood packs.

I sat next to Alucard. "So what now?"

"We wait." He said with a giant grin.

'Well, since that's the case, I'm going to get into something _other _than this dress." I stood up and started walking past him. "I've humored you with it, bu-GAH!" he grabbed my waist again and pulled me down. I crossed my arms. "Oh well." I said with a grin.

"What?" He questioned.

"I guess I can't get into that nightgown I brought…" I trailed off.

His teeth grinded a little in thought. "Go." He said.

I got up and headed over to my suitcase. As I pulled it into my room, I said "A wave and a smile…" Just loud enough for him to hear me. I heard a growl as I closed the door. I turned, and he was in front of me. "Yes? Do you need something?" I asked innocently.

"It's not very nice to tease." He growled, as he took a step closer.

"Oh? Isn't that what you do all the time with me?" I say pointing to the dress.

He grinned. "Touché"

He leaned in and gave me a kiss. He pulled back, but I couldn't have that. I grabbed his neck tie, and asked, "Where are you going?" with a raised eyebrow. He just smirked.

"Apparently nowhere?" he said through his toothy grin.

"You've got that right!" I said. I pulled him down and planted a kiss on him.

He deepened the kiss, and he picked me up and pushed me against the wall. I had to wrap my arms around his neck to keep from falling. Suddenly he stopped. His ears perked up, and he said, "Something's not right." He looked at me. "Do you hear them?" He asked with a grin.

I listened for a second. "They are evacuating the hotel!" I said. I listened again. "They are saying we are terrorists…How did this happen?" I asked. "Someone knew we were coming." He answered.

He put me down and exited the room, while I followed. He pulled back the curtains, and there were all kinds of emergency, army, and news trucks gathered in front of the hotel.

"Shit." I said.

"Oh this, this will be fun." Alucard said.

I hear Seras start to yell in his coffin. "You wanna get her up?" I ask.

"Very well."

He moved towards his coffin and lifted to lid. "Wake up." Was all he said.

"Oh…Good morning?"

"Good Evening. Something interesting is happening."

"Huh?" She said. She ran over to the window where I was standing, and she kept repeating, "What? What?" Over and over again.

I couldn't help but think of a song…

_Define your meaning of war_

_To me it's what we do when we're bored_

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop_

_And it makes me want it more_

_Because I'm hyped up out of control_

_If it's a fight, I'm ready to go_

_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy_

_If you know what I know that I know_

I smirked. I looked out of the window, and noticed Alucard approach from behind. "You will have to show me that song on the way back home." He said. "Hmm, maybe if my iPod doesn't get too drenched in blood. I really like that iPod too."

"I like the way you think." he said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Anyway, I have to get out of this dress, and I'll try to find a safe place for my beloved iPod." I moved into my room and pulled out my loose fitting dark jeans, my black t-shirt, and my brand-spanking-new trench coat. And I had to wear my converses, plus the hat. I really liked the hat. I put Amber and Shadow in it, and I tucked my iPod into one of the knife pockets. Maybe it'll be safe there…

Suddenly, I heard a couple of machine guns go off in our room. I sprinted out the door to see a police unit finishing unloading their clips on Alucard. They all looked at me, and turned their weapons towards me. I sprinted across the room as they open fired on me, darting back and forth until their attention was taken off of me and towards Alucard, whom was regenerating. I went to take my opportunity when to strike when Alucard's voice was in my head.

_Stop. They're mine. Protect Seras in the wardrobe._

I growled, but obliged and backed off.

"Dogs…" I heard him mumble. "That was a very good try, but I cannot be killed by mere _**dogs**_. It takes a man in order to kill a _**monster**_."

He then lunged at the nearest soldier with his teeth, and grabbed him by the neck. I just stood, leaning on the wardrobe. Bored. The rest of the group was stunned, and Alucard lunged for the rest, impaling them with his hands and ripping them apart one by one. The swat team ran out as fast as they could, accidentally (or purposefully, you never know what people will do in desperation) leaving one of their comrades behind.

"Lock the door…" Alucard said menacingly. I yawned. You get used to Alucard once you've been around him a while.

The man whined, and slid down to the floor. "NOO!" He yelled. "You're a MONSTER!" He screeched.

"Yes, people keep telling me that…but what does that make you who would stand against me, soldier? A man? A _dog_? A _**monster**_?"

The man whimpered, and started to raise his gun to his head. I quickly pulled out Amber and shot him in the forehead. Alucard stopped a second, and clenched his fists. He was over by the door, but then he was in front of me and he grabbed my shirt and pushed me against the wardrobe.

"Why?" he demanded.

_He was going to kill himself. You and I both know that suicide is a one way ticket to Hell. I gave his soul a half a chance._

_For what price?_

I laughed aloud. _I knew I was damned way before I even met you. I'm surprised I didn't burst into flames whenever I entered a church. Besides, it's my choice, not yours. _

"I suppose you are right." He said as he let go. I thought for a second.

"You know, being in heaven would get boring." I said. "Being damned here with you is way more fun." I said as I passed him. "You mind if I take the next round?"

He smirked, but held his hand out. "Wait a moment."

At this point Seras had pushed her way out of the wardrobe. She took a long, hard look at the carnage around her, and then she spoke. "Master…"

"Ahh, Seras. Prepare for battle."

"Bu-" She murmured.

"Is there a problem?" Alucard probed. "Do as you are told."

"But, Master…These people…these are humans…"

"Your point?" he said with an arched brow.

"These people are human beings!" She blurted.

"I don't care what those _things _are!" He exploded with anger. "They came here to try and kill us! It no longer matters what they are! Now they must die…they'll be slaughtered; corpses! Left to rot in their graves like filth! This is just the way it is. This is what has to be done! And no one has the power to change that! Not God, the Devil, or _** YOU**_!"

I stood there, mouth open, in total shock in this outburst, though something told me this was coming.

"I…I know, but they're…they're just…" Seras said with tears in her eyes. His eyes soften the bit at what he had done, and he let go of her shirt collar. "This is just the way it is…" he repeated, hoping the lesson was thoroughly drilled into her brain.

"Yes Master…" She said.

"Come along now Seras…no time, to be a coward."

"Sorry sir…yes! Right!"

"Good. Beth, your phone, please."

"Yes sir!" I ran to get it from my suitcase and returned quickly. I handed it to him, and he immediately dialed a number.

It rang, and someone picked up.

"It's your humble servant, Sir Integra. Give me my orders, Master." A pause. "I killed them. I slaughtered them like cattle. There's not one left standing. Now, all that I require are your orders, Integra. I believe the senior officials of the local police are under Millennium's control…these people who stand against me maybe innocent humans, but I will kill them. I am ready to strike them down without a moment's hesitation, without the slightest hint of regret! I can do this for you. I'm a monster, and I will do what needs to be done. But what will you do, Sir Integra? My guns are prepared for battle, my sights are trained, magazines fully loaded; I pull the slide, remove the safety, everything is ready and waiting! Still, you must be the one to pull the trigger…so what will you do? I'm waiting for orders, my Master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing." A silence followed. Then Alucard laughed. "Yes! The final veil, removed! This is excellent news indeed. You still know how to inspire your soldiers, Integra. Then by your orders, my Master, I hope that you enjoy the show."

He hit the end button. When he handed my phone back, and I saw was that crazy-happy look he gets when he knows he'll have fun.

"Master?" Seras probed.

"So am I up, or what?" I asked with a smile.

"Fine, I'll take the freak outside. Seras, you are back-up. Lead the way, Little Nymph.

"Yes sir!" I said.

I put Amber up and pulled out my knife…I can take at least one down with it before I need to start shooting. Alucard walked up to the door. "Are you ready?" He asks.

"Wait!" I said. He frowned. He really thought I was gonna back out! "Take my iPod! I really do like it a lot…" His smirk returned as I handed the iPod to him. "Oh and that song I was thinking of was You're Going Down, under Sick Puppies if you get tired of waiting."

"Don't worry, I plan to watch."

"Okay!" I said. "Open them."

I felt around with the shadows to see how many there were. Twenty four. Four on the left and right sides of the door. One behind each pillar, and there were ten pillars total (five on each side), and that leaves ten around the elevator. The doors opened, and I sprinted in to get the drop. I took to the left first, stabbing one, and pulling Shadow out and shooting the other. I took aim again and the two on the other side. Bam Bam! Four down, twenty to go. I used the swat's cover against them by going through their blind spots on the other side of the pillars. They took aim at me as I ran down the center and they started to shoot, but they forgot about cross fire. Five were gone of friendly fire. Fifteen left. Three on the right, two on the left, ten in the elevator, who still have yet to move. I moved to the left, stabbed one nearest to me, and shot the other. Twelve bullets left with Shadow. Thirteen men left. Too easy. I moved across the hall, stabbed one and shot the other two on the right. Ten bullets, ten left at the elevator. At this point the men were scared shitless, not that I blame them. They all crammed into the elevator and started to close the doors. No time to get over there, but too many to use a frag grenade…but the grenade will keep the doors from closing! I pulled one from my coat, pulled the pin, and put my recreation softball skills to work as I threw it in. These grenades were specially made for vampires, because the fuse is shorter; half as short to be exact, because of how fast we can throw it so there is not time for a throwback. The grenade entered the elevator, and the doors began to open again. It then exploded, killing six of the ten, way more than I thought I would get. The bodies fell in the way of the door, so it didn't close. The four left tried to take aim again, and I just tossed another grenade and I was done. Twenty-four casualties. Six special bullets. Two frag grenades. Not bad.

"Well done." Alucard said. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"I highly doubt that." I mumbled. I looked down. I was drenched in blood. Yep, my iPod would have definitely short circuited. I used the shadows to clean myself up. Whether it was dirt or blood, I couldn't stand it. "Can I have my iPod back?" I asked.

"I'd almost go as far as to say you were born for this." He commented while handing it back to me.

"Some profession." I said. "At least it won't ever get boring, right?"

"Right." He said. He turned. "Time to make my entrance." He said.

"Ohh! Make it _unforgettable_!" I said with a slight hop in my step.

"I will, Little Nymph. You and Seras make your way to the roof; Captain Bernadette will meet you there with the helicopter."

"Yes Sir!" I said. "Come on, Seras!" I yelled back into the room.

Seras emerged uneasily with her Harkonen. She looked around and looked to me.

_She did all this? _I heard her think. I frowned, but I knew it was true…I never thought that I was capable of all this. But it is as I said before…people are capable of both great and heinous things.

Alucard passed through the shadows, and I push all of the bodies out of the elevator with the shadows so Seras didn't have a heart attack on the way up. We got to the next to the top floor, and we had to walk up a flight of steps to get to the roof door. It was locked, of course, so we had to break it down. We were out on the roof at that point, and I moved to the west end of the building to watch the 'show' as Alucard put it."

I leaned on the edge and watched. A couple people pointed to me, but there attention was soon drawn to the entrance to the building. Six men were thrown out of the building at such an upward angle that they were impaled on the flag poles surrounding the building.

_Very nice, Vlad the __**Impaler**_. I said to him. _I saw what you did there_!

_I knew you'd pick up on that._

I looked down to see him come out of the building and 'making his entrance.'"

"Well done." I murmured with a smile. I watched a man with a brown suit push his way through the crowd and make his way to Alucard. That must be the freak.

_This is war _

_And it's on tonight _

_So get up and fight _

_Get up and fight _

_You had all your life _

_To run and hide _

_Now step up, now step up _

_Let's do this _

They exchanged a few words, and the battle began. This man had cards that surrounded him, and one by one they were flung at Alucard. He dodged them with ease, but a couple of the cards hit civilians. Foolish people and their curiosity…Alucard had no choice and took a few shots at the freak. The freak dodged them as well, and the bullets entered the crowd of people. The vampires continued their fight, when I turned to Seras. "Ready your Harkonen." I told her. "Find a vantage point around here."

"Yes! Right!" She said.

_Alucard! Get him up here!_

_Hmm…Alright. _

Alucard hit the freak, but his cards regenerated him! Alucard then took a few hits, and fell into a circle of cards that all exploded at one time. That had to hurt…

When the smoke cleared, Alucard was on the side of the building. He turned to taunt the freak, and started to run up the side of the building to bring him to the roof. The freak jumped up to the side of the building, but decided to take his sweet time by walking to the top.

"Alucard the vampire…you are so disappointing!" He taunted.

Alucard made his way up, and he was drenched in blood. His own blood.

"I can't stop bleeding…those cards of his…they must be very special. Heh. Magic playing cards. How interesting."

"You're losing blood at an alarming rate, and all you can think about are those cards? Jeesh!" I said.

"No, no. This is fun." He said.

"Ahh, so the whole family is here?" I heard a man say. I assumed it was the Dandy Man.

"You sir, are amusing. Hi." Alucard said with his head cocked as he stood.

"Are you ready for another round, Mister Alucard? I bet they have a special place ready for you…in the deepest pits of Hell."

"You punks are all the same." I cut in. "You all know his power, but still challenge him. Why do you go on such suicide missions?"

"It's because they don't know." Alucard said, laughing.

"Oh, he thinks this is funny now?" Dandy man said.

"I'm just pleased, that's all. The world would be so boring without idiots like you to amuse me." Alucard said. He's got this. I moved near Seras and told her to keep that safety off.

"A new Millennium group…a revived Last Battalion! Yes, I know. You remind me of that insane little Major and his freak show menagerie! I'm grateful that the world still breeds such madness! Now it's time to play, Alhambra! I want to hear you squeal like a pig…"

"You expect me to squeal? Are you serious? Don't you see what is happening? It's really so simple. You really have gone completely soft in the head!" He said as he threw a few cards at Alucard. They all hit Alucard. He didn't even bother to dodge. Then I felt a couple seals release. "Cromwell Approval is in effect." I mumbled.

"What?" Seras asked. "Oh nothing!" I said. "Get ready." I pulled out my twin guns. "It's our turn."

"Trying to run again?" Alhambra asked.

"Kill his ass." I said. Seras took aim with her Harkonen, and open fired. Scrawny bastard managed to block every one of them! I took aim with my guns and shot as well, but mine helped no more. I emptied both guns, but Seras still had her grenade launcher. "Do it!" I said as I started to reload. She took aim and made her only shot, which he blocked with those fucking cards. They were like Anderson's bayonets!

I stepped from cover and started shooting as I walked towards him. "I'm tired of these games!" Alhambra said. He went on the offensive and threw a card at me. It was traveling too fast for me to dodge it, and it went right through the left side of my stomach. I staggered a bit and dropped Shadow so I can keep the blood while I tried to heal. I kept shooting with Amber and he threw another card that went into my chest. I staggered, but I was too weak. I could heal! Why couldn't I…oh. Right. Magic playing cards. I fell and rolled over onto my back.

_Magic playing cards. Hehe. Now I see how it's funny…_

I heard Seras scream something. No…wait that was Alhambra…hehe he did squeal like a pig…

I felt someone pick me up. "He did." I hear Alucard say.

_Good._

_It was really stupid of you to leave your cover._

_I know. _I half thought with a loopy smile on my face. _It was fun though! Now I see what you are talking about!_

I felt a chuckle rumble from his chest. He stepped up onto a ledge, and I opened my eyes just enough to see us in a helicopter, with Pip in the driver's seat.

_Now I'm really worried about flying._

"She took a beating, didn't she?" I heard Pip ask.

"You could say that." Alucard replied.

_Are we going home? _I asked.

_Yes. Our investigations are concluded. _

_Good. I've been wanting to go home._

_You will. Go to sleep. You need to rest._

_Yes sir…_ I though as I drifted off to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Not as far as I wanted to get, but it'll have to do…again, sorry for being late! :( Next one will be up sooner than the last, trust me! Oh and please no flamers! I understand at some points Alucard is OOC, BUT his character is so hard to capture! That's what took me so long! I had to write and rewrite like every part with him! But 31 pages, and almost 11,000 words! I'm proud of this! I told y'all this is my favorite OVA :)**


End file.
